La seme y el uke
by Lulufma
Summary: Un fuerte rumor está en boca de todas las féminas de la escuela. (—Y uke es el activo y seme el pasivo —concluyó Naruto). Ino puso los ojos en blanco. [NaruSaku]


**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Nota: Universo Alterno.

* * *

 ** _"La seme y el uke"_**

 _Capítulo único._

* * *

.

Naruto Uzumaki se encontraba caminando con los ojos cerrados de la alegría, pero en su mente, él flotaba en un cielo verde manzana, como los ojos de su novia. Saltaba sobre nubes de algodón de azúcar ─como el cabello de su chica─ cuando una cadena de murmullos tomó su pierna y lo trajo de nuevo a la Tierra.

Escuchó primero el nombre de Sakura, pero Sakuras hay muchas en Tokyo, pero eh, que ninguna como la suya; seguido oyó su nombre, y Narutos no hay muchos en el mundo, solo a su padrino se le hubiera ocurrido ese nombre. Giró su rostro rápidamente hacia los cuchicheos y las chicas que lo observaban cerraron su círculo para hablar entre ellas; no lo pensó mucho y se dirigió hacia el grupo. Dio apenas un paso cuando sintió una suave y pequeña mano tomar la suya con rudeza.

—Te estabas demorando mucho, Naruto, tuve que salir a buscarte.

El rubio aludido dejó de mirar a las muchachas tanto por la fuerza que se ejercía en su mano, como por la voz que lo hechizaba y lo atraía como si se tratara de ramen. Los cabellos rosados de Sakura se agitaban con cada paso que daba, y él parecía contar cada uno de ellos por la lentitud en que iba. Sakura ladeó el rostro y Naruto pudo observar que tenía un puchero en su rostro, un gesto propio de niña mimada que al Uzumaki le encantaba; pero en un parpadeo sus labios se transformaron en una sonrisa, gesto que Naruto adoraba y estaba seguro, recordaría hasta la muerte.

Le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque la suya no fuera tan cálida, sino mas bien enérgica, apretó la mano de su novia y caminó a su lado. Tan concentrado estaba en las palabras que salían de los labios de Sakura que no escuchó las risas que soltabas las chicas que se encontraban detrás de ellos.

.

 **O** **~O** **~O**

.

Caminaba con su acostumbrado silbido hacia su salón de clases, cuando de nuevo, los cuchicheos se hicieron presentes. Iba a ir hacia el grupo de chicas que reían divertidas hacia su dirección cuando divisó a Ino, la mejor amiga de Sakura. Se acercó a la rubia y la llamó, intentando calmar sus exasperados ánimos.

—¿Qué ocurre, Naruto? Aún no llega Sakura, si eso te interesa.

Ino tomó la punta de su cabello y empezó a enroscarlo en torno a su dedo. Naruto tomó aire y decidió encararla.

—¿Qué es lo que tanto hablan entre ustedes? He escuchado que me nombran y a Sakura-chan también, ¿qué es lo que ocurre? ¿Se están burlando de nosotros? —increpó un tanto molesto por tratarse de su novia.

La rubia lo miró un tanto sorprendida, ella sería incapaz de herir a Sakura (los sobrenombres como _frentona_ siempre se los decía con cariño). Entrecerró los ojos y lo observó como si se tratara de una presa.

—Oh, eso, no es nada, Naruto —explicó con un tono de voz malicioso—. Solo que en tu relación, Sakura sería el _seme_ y tu su _uke_.

Seme y uke, uke y seme. El cerebro de Naruto trabajó arduamente para descifrar aquellas extrañas palabras salidas de los pintados labios de Ino. La palabra ' _seme_ ' tenía gran parecido gramatical con aquel líquido blanco que… No, no creía que se refirieran de una forma tan vulgar de Sakura. Por otro lado, ' _uke_ ' le sonaba a ukelele. No, nada de lo que estaba hablando tenía sentido, Ino debía de aclararle el panorama.

—¿Qué diablos es eso? —soltó de improviso.

Ino puso los ojos en blanco. Soltó un largo y cansino suspiro, vio su reloj dorado de la muñeca, y al ver que aún faltaban algunos minutos para su clase, se decidió por explicarle al _cabeza hueca_ de Naruto.

—Quiero decir, que Sakura es quien manda en su relación, evidentemente. Y tú, pues, no pareces muy molesto ante su actitud, es más, pareces disfrutar de ella.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con lo que nos dicen? —preguntó aún más confundido.

Esta vez Ino bufó como si la explicación que le había dado al rubio hubiera sido de lo más clara.

—Que _seme_ y _uke_ son los papeles que cumplen los hombres en una relación. ¿No has leído o visto nunca _yaoi_?

Esta vez fue Naruto quien puso los ojos en blanco. Sakura solía leer mangas yaoi, en realidad, casi todas las chicas lo hacían. Las veía siempre con un manga en las manos, emocionadas. Escuchaba sus chillidos insoportables, y aunque Sakura le había recomendado uno, no lo quiso leer porque ya sabía por dónde iba la trama.

—Y uke es el activo y seme el pasivo —concluyó Naruto.

Ino estalló en risas y eso era cosa rara en ella porque siempre cuidaba de reírse como una señorita. Naruto esperó a que terminara su espectáculo; tardó unos minutos, pero finalizó cuando llevó un dedo hacia sus ojos, limpiando el rímel que se había corrido debajo de sus ojos.

—Sigues siendo un idiota, Naruto —pronunció entre pequeñas risas. Luego se acercó cual víbora, y soltó su veneno—. Sakura es la _seme_ , la activa, y tú el _uke_ , el pasivo; por eso es que todas se ríen.

Y luego de pellizcarle la mejilla, se marchó moviendo la cadera de lado a lado.

.

 **O** **~O** **~O**

.

La vio, en medio de tantos estudiantes y eso no fue un obstáculo, mas bien, le aclararía a la multitud quién era el hombre de la relación. Caminó hacia ella, pasos seguros, dignos de un macho alfa, hasta quedar frente a frente. Sakura lo miró con sus ojos hechizadores y se sonrojó al darse cuenta que él miraba fijamente sus labios, los separó apenas un centímetro y antes de soltar cualquier advertencia, la besó, con las manos apretando sus estrechos hombros.

—¡Auch! ¡Mis dientes, Naruto! —susurró ella con ojos amenazadores —¡Qué beso tan horrible!

El antiguo Naruto se hubiera reído para luego disculparse por su actitud tan avezada, pero ahora era otro, era Naruto Uzumaki, el hombre de Sakura Haruno.

La tomó de la mano y avanzaron, abriéndose paso entre la masa estudiantil. Sakura intentó soltarse del agarre pero Naruto no se lo permitía; ella amenazaba por lo bajo, él seguía caminando atento a las miradas que todos le dirigían.

Una vez estuvieron a solas, Sakura lo tomó del hombro con la mano libre y lo haló hacia atrás con la fuerza que aparentemente no tenía.

—¡Naruto! ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó esta vez elevando la voz.

Naruto se hizo el desentendido y respondió con un simple ' _nada_ '. La tomó de la cintura e intentó besarla pero ella puso las manos en su pecho antes de que eso ocurriera.

Sakura lo observó verdaderamente molesta, Naruto jamás la había visto así. Ella se retiró justo cuando el timbre anunció el término del receso.

.

 **O** **~O** **~O**

.

Faltaban unos minutos para que terminara la clase y Naruto no había apuntado nada en su cuaderno por estar pensando en sus problemas amorosos. No lo usaba de excusa porque su mente siempre viaja cuando está en clase, pero se sentía realmente mal por lo que había sucedido con Sakura.

El timbre retumbó por todo el colegio y salió disparado para encontrarse con su aún enamorada. Llegó al salón donde estudiaba Sakura y no la encontró, giró su rostro hacia ambos lados en su búsqueda. Vamos, que una chica de cabello rosa no debía ser muy difícil de encontrar. Y así fue, una mata rosa resaltaba entre algunos estudiantes quienes bajaban las escaleras un tanto apresurados por regresar a sus casas.

Empezó a bajar las escaleras haciéndose espacio entre los estudiantes, con los ojos fijos en aquella cabellera rosa que tanto adoraba. La siguió con la mirada hasta que se separó de la multitud y empezó a caminar por el pasadizo menos transitado del edificio.

Para cuando él logró salir de la manada de estudiantes, Sakura ya estaba bajando las escaleras un poco más lejanas pero por ello, la más desolada del edificio. Corrió por el pasadizo libre y desde el principio de la escalera, la vio pisar el último escalón de la misma.

—¡Sakura-chan! —la llamó con fuerza, como si estuviera a punto de abordar un avión.

Ella giró su rostro cuando él ya estaba en mitad de la escalera. Naruto la miró y supo que no la dejaría nunca, ni siquiera por un estúpido chisme de chicas. Sus labios entreabiertos se estiraron y sus cejas se contrajeron, volviendo su hermosa frente un poco más pequeña.

Entendió tardíamente que Sakura le había estado advirtiendo de la caída cuando precisamente, quedó suspendido en el aire y tropezó con los escalones inferiores.

En resumen, se golpeó la espalda, el pantalón se rasgó en la parte de la rodilla y le dolía infernalmente el trasero. Su novia acudió a él de inmediato, con el rostro contraído de la preocupación.

—¡Eres un idiota!, ¿cómo se te ocurre correr tan rápido por las escaleras? ¡Te estaba esperando abajo! —reclamó gritando porque así era su forma de preocuparse.

—Te quería pedir perdón por mi actitud, Sakura-chan. No sé qué fue lo que me ocurrió.

—¿Fue por esa tontería de _seme_ y _uke_? —preguntó ella con una suave sonrisa en el rostro.

—Ino...—pronunció largamente, acertando. Lo dedujo por la mirada divertida que le dirigía Sakura—, la verdad es que ya no me importa lo que digan, lo único cierto es que te tengo a mi lado y eso me basta para ser feliz.

Los ojos de Sakura brillaron al punto de parecer preciosas ─y costosas─ esmeraldas. Rio un poco, apenada, y desvió la mirada hacia los estudiantes que salían apresurados por el portón principal del colegio. Esa era señal de que Sakura estaba a punto de decir algo serio.

—Las chicas dicen eso porque saben que eres cariñoso, atento y amable; apuesto a que en el fondo se mueren por encontrar a alguien así —habló con voz firme, segura de sus sentimientos—. Pero yo soy la afortunada de tenerte, Naruto.

Sakura fue quien inclinó su cabeza para juntar su frente contra la de Naruto, y es que el rubio no podía hacerlo por el intenso dolor que sentía en el cuello. Ambos sonrieron, mirándose directamente a los ojos, con las narices aplastadas y rojas tanto por la presión como por el amor.

—Fue una gran caída, ¿eh? —pronunció Naruto entre risas.

—Solo caíste tres escalones, no te hagas el valiente —acusó Sakura entre sonrisas.

Fue ella quien se levantó primero, dando una rápida revisada para ver cuánta gente aún quedaba en la escuela. Naruto la observó desde el suelo, y cuando intentó ponerse de pie, el brazo no pudo con su propio peso. Los ojos de Sakura se enfocaron en él, preocupados y Naruto, en lugar de temer por alguna posible fractura, pensó en lo hermosamente maternal que se veía su enamorada. Y es que Sakura podía ser brusca, cambiante e histérica, pero la bondad de su corazón era infinita. Veía ─aún adolorido─ cómo se inclinaba hacia él, de seguro para tenderle la mano, y… ¿ya dijo que su princesa tenía una fuerza demoledora?

—¿Qué-qué haces? —tartamudeó de la sorpresa.

A Sakura no se le había ocurrido idea más ingeniosa que cargarlo en brazos cual bebé y así poder trasladarlo. Ella le sonreía triunfadora, y él no podía estar más avergonzado. Naruto giró su cabeza trescientos sesenta grados, esperando que nadie los observase; en la escuela aún quedaban uno que otro estudiante, ninguno escandaloso, felizmente.

—Llevándote a la enfermería, tenemos que descartar algún esguince —respondió con naturalidad Sakura.

—Pero… aún hay gente en la escuela —replicó Naruto.

El aura negra que se formó alrededor de Naruto hizo que se removiera incómodo en los brazos delgados pero fuertes de su novia. El rubio echó su rostro hacia atrás pero no se encontró con el rostro malhumorado de Sakura como había pensado, sino todo lo contrario, ella le sonreía mientras empezaba a caminar.

—Dime Naruto, ¿a ti te gustan mis besos?

Naruto captó la amenaza escondida en sus palabras y calló, dejándose trasladar en los brazos de su novia.

Y como Sakura no es de las que castigan sin dar premio, lo besó como solo lo hacía cuando estaban a solas; y aunque a Naruto ─y a muchos─ le pareció bizarra la escena, cedió porque los labios de Sakura se movían insistentes contra los suyos y eso se sentía increíblemente bien.

En sus brazos y en pleno beso, Naruto reflexionó acerca de su relación y llegó a la conclusión de que, siempre que Sakura lo besara así, él podría seguir siendo su _uke_ cuanto tiempo ella quisiera.

Siempre se podían invertir los papeles.

:_:

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **N/A:** Esto lo tenía guardado hace algún tiempo y me acordé recién ayer que no lo había terminado.

No sé, ¿qué les pareció? Es la primera vez que escribo un NaruSaku y no, mi SasuSakuNaru no cuenta xd

¡Saludos!

 **~Lulu~**


End file.
